Bridgette's Very Hard Life
by yeukaitamia
Summary: This is a short story which leads on to something bigger. Bridgette is one of my OCs. yes there are the ppgs in this story. why would there not be? i will try to update asap. i am writing and please please please don't ask me to pair up Bridgette and her counterpart. PLEASE! that would be gross. And i think illegal. Read it please! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**

**_HEY! Um well this is my first story and I am a little apprehensive {I DON'T CARE HOW YOU SPEL THINGS}[even if you spell them right]OK. Well if you don't like a LOT of drama, separate chapters and/or not that much of the ppgs then you may not wanna read my story. This is mostly about my OC Bridgette and the other one. Think of a boy B name please. Well I hope you like it enjoy!_**


	2. Getting Started With New People

**OH HI GUYS! I'm sure you are really mad at me…. I haven't updated in forever. SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! Here is my new chapter and there will BE THINGS I DON'T TELL YOU. LIKE THE PPGS ARE SO MEAN WITH THEIR BOYFRIENDS THE RRB I MEAN SO MEAN! LET'S GET IT ON!**

_**Bridgette**_

Ok *dun dun dun dun* sittin' in class *dun dun dun dun* just thinking the bluuuuu-huuuuuse.

I was listening and memorizing every word of it. Then, someone threw a note on my desk. It said some nasty words, mean things, and blah, but I really didn't care. I was used to it. From 5th grade until now, I was in 9th grade. The things stopped bothering me in 7th grade. I told myself that I had better get used to it. I secretly vaporized the note.

I couldn't tell anyone that I had powers, or that I was stronger than anyone. So were my sisters and counterparts. They were Brittany, and Braiser, my sisters, and then there were Brian, Brandon, and Brody. They all went to the same school when I went to a different one. Pokey oaks high.

I couldn't stand it how everyone hated me. Any new kids were talked to and then hated me. I know what I did but it was purely an accident. I was mostly bullied and harassed by the ppgs, rrbs, and princess. She can do whatever she wants because her _daddy_ is the principle. Wow so mature for her. She still acts five.

And so do I but only at home. I live almost alone at home with occasional visits from my birth dad. My adoption dad ad beat me until I was 10 then he left the house to my mom and I where she was murdered when I was 11.

My sisters were adopted, too. We were adopted separately while they got nice people why I got 2 super powered over controlling freaks of step-sisters and an abusing dad with a nice mom who got abused, too. Did I mention that my sisters were at the same school as me too and they bullied me (the step sisters)?

**THE NEXT MONTH**

I'm not so excited. There will be new students coming to our school because there was an unexpected school blow up. They never told us which school it was but there was going to be about 100 new students. Even more to hate me when they have no idea who I was. Then, they walked in, all of them, 100 new students. They all rushed into the office and checked in. I was trying to hear, so I pushed my long red hair that was all the way down to my ankles behind my ear. I saw bubbles and brat walk by who said " have fun with more hating." I hated their guts.

I heard 2 people yelling my name. I also saw long, blond hair that was in high pigtails and waist length. I also saw chin length ebony hair spiked at the end. Those were the sisters I was born with. I also saw 3 boys. Auburn hair that was mid back length, blond hair that was ear length, and ebony hair that was spiked up like brutes old hair but now she lets it down to her shoulders.

They ALL came my way. But not before being stopped by some girls and guys who wanted to ask them out. Then they came to me.

**HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED (I will do this when it is a note from me to possibly end the POV)**

_**Brittany**_

I saw my older sis so I went over to say hi. I was stopped by a guy. He was cute…ish. Ok, he was cute, but I am so not looking for a relationship right now. He asked me, "hey babe, what's your name?" "Brittany", I said perky. "Wanna go out on Friday? My place, you, me, a little music." He said. "Come on, you're hot, I'm hot. Let's hook up" while I said, " listen, I'm not some dumb blond who gets swooned over by some ego maniac and ends up in his bed then gets dumped and heart-broken. If you want, you can go find some other skank that will because it is definitely not me. If you thought that, you had another thing coming. Ok, _sweetie pie_." He said, "Come on babe, you know you can't resist me. No one can." I was really fed up with him so I said, "Consider yourself resisted. Now, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I stomped on his foot then kneed him in the nuts, and then I pushed him away. Then I walk to my sister they had two lockers open next to her, _ironic right?_ I put mine in and made my way to class. I sat next to Bridgette and since that was the last class, I was gonna go home, but not before being stopped by Princess. "Why do you hang with that loser? She is dumb and ugly and can make you guys totally unpopular. She is always trying to be a show-off and is a total ego-maniac." And I said, "You are dumb, ugly, mean, and a total ego-manic. You are a show-off and not just in clothing. And one more thing. YOU SHOULDN'T TALK THAT WAY ABOUT MY SISTER!" then, I walked off leaving them all in shock.

_**Brian**_

I was walking home when I realized there was no door or walls or ANYTHING. It was on fire. Well where are we gonna stay now? I got an idea…

**OOH cliffy. Wait until next chappie. And I almost promise, it will not be over a month until.**

**TOODLES!**

**EBO!**


End file.
